<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting for you by sparklysparkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238004">waiting for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklysparkles/pseuds/sparklysparkles'>sparklysparkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Choking, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, its hard af, kinda name-calling, slight degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklysparkles/pseuds/sparklysparkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris arrives home later than usual and finds a needy Felix in their shared bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waiting for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is my first ever work so please give it lots of love haha<br/>its a work for my best friend so merry christmas baby&lt;3<br/>english is not my first language so please be considerate<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started pretty easily, Chris coming home from work a little later than usual, finding a very needy Felix sprawled on the bed dressed in Chris’ sweats and an oversized hoodie. He couldn’t help but coo at the sight of his little blonde baby swimming in his clothes and pouting while laying on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>„You made me wait for longer than usual, are you planning on making up for it?” said Felix in a teasing tone. „ I had to put on your clothes to feel less lonely.” grinned so widely his little fang-like teeth were showing.</p><p> </p><p>„Wanted to feel less lonely or knew that I’m especially weak for you wearing my stuff and wanted to show off a bit?” stretched Chris out his hand to caress Felix’s cheek which made the younger nuzzle up against it. He place a kiss on his palm before taking two of his fingers between his lips. Felix never tried to hide how much he’s fascinated by Chris’ veiny hands and the sight of them gripping his thighs in front of people or roaming over his body is something he could never get enough of. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to Chris’ eyes while opening his mouth and letting him see how he’s moving his tongue over his fingers before sucking on them hardly then letting them fall out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>„So that’s how you missed me baby? So greedy.” Chris slouched down to kiss Felix properly before standing up and dropping his bag to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>„On your knees baby, facing the wall.” he ordered and Felix quickly jumped to obey him.. He likes to be bratty towards Chris only for him to show who he belongs to but he has already caught on what his baby wanted without him getting on his nerves. Felix heard him climbing up ont he bed and suddenly his hands were everywhere. On his butt, between his thighs, caressing his belly up to his nipples and a slight tug on his hair felt like it’s happening at the same time, it instantly made an impact on Felix, making him feel so small compared to his boyfriend like every inch of his body could be covered within one hand of his. A little excited sound escaped his lips which caused Chris to stop and pull Felix’s pants down inmediately only to notice that his needy baby wasn’t wearing anything under that and the only thing being in his sight was a pastel pink plug put nicely in his lover’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>„What’s this doing here?” lowered his voice in a way that made Felix’s skin start to burn everywhere, not sure if it’s because of the anticipation or the slight fear of punishment. He wasn’t afraid of Chris by any means, just of the things he was capable of when Felix pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>„I-i told you how i was waiting for you here and I got a little bored so I played myself for a bit, but only to spare the extra work of prepping me-’’ his babbling was cut off by a slap on his right buttcheek which left sting and pain after.</p><p> </p><p>„What do you do babyboy when you want to touch yourself without my presence?” asked Chris in a way too calm tone. Felix gulped hardly before answering and that made only a second longer than necessary to reply so he earned another smack on his left cheek this time. It hurt but he could only make it worse if he let a noise slip.</p><p> </p><p>„I call and ask.” lowered Felix his head in guilt, not being sure what comes next.</p><p> </p><p>„At least you can answer that correctly.” he winced at the tone Chris was using. „I think you got too careless about our rules so you leave me no choice but to punish you. Is that correct?”</p><p> </p><p>„Yes!” Felix was quick to answer this time, wanting to be good for Chris, to reduce the disappointment he might have caused.</p><p>„That’s a good boy. What is your color baby?”</p><p>„Green,sir.”</p><p> </p><p>„Good. I’m assuming you can handle a bit of roughness of all the stretch you made here.” slid Chris his hand over Felix’s rim. He admired it for a second, not being loose from all the time they had fucked -and that’s a lot in two years of dating-, then quickly slipped off the pants fully from his boyfriend’s legs and threw it somewhere in their room. He pushed on his knees to spread them more before leaning in and placing a kiss on each one of Felix’s cheeks, then slapping them harshly. Felix yelps and tries to wiggle himself a bit to somehow ease the pain but he doesn’t act like it’s not something he likes. When they got together and it was clear both of them were enjoying a dynamic like that, they also set their ground rules including their kinks, safewords and so much more not to cause any damage both physically and emotionally. Felix liked being used and thrown around like a doll and Chris got off on making a mess out of Felix his mandhandling and strenght.<br/> He wasn’t holding back, it wasn’t needed when he pulled the plug out of Felix’s hole and shoved two fingers inside instead, setting a brutal pace with his hands moving in and out of him. Felix arched his back in pleasure and scrunched his nose from the feeling of Chris’ long fingers dragging on his sensitive walls.</p><p> </p><p>„M-more, I can take it.” he said, getting up from his elbows to take a look at Chris.</p><p>„I can feel it how ready you are.” he was met with a smirk which left him blushing like he did something shameful and nasty but the way Chris was curling his fingers quickly made his eyes roll back and he started moaning from the pressure on his prostate. </p><p>„Beg for it, babyboy. I haven’t forgotten about your punishment. You gotta give me something before I fuck you like the slut you are.”</p><p> </p><p>The promise of getting railed made Felix inmediately start begging, pleas falling from his mouth while his sweet spot was constantly abused in a way which left him almost breathless.</p><p> </p><p>„I knew you can do it.” Chris pressed kisses all the way up on his boyfriends spine, sliding his fingers out of him. „You’re gonna ride me baby, we gotta do something with all that energy you’ve got.” he said then stripped out of his clothes while Felix got himself together and got the lube. He was sitting in Chris’ lap eagerly slicking him up, rubbing the leftover on his hands on his hole after and he sank down on his dick with Chris’ hard grip on his hips. When he took all of it he just sat there for a bit, trying to catch his breath and pressing kisses on Chris’ neck who wasn’t rushing him. He wouldn’t do such thing which could harm his baby even when Felix’s getting punished for crossing the lines. When he started to moving up and down on him, he grabbed Felix’s throat giving it a squeeze which made him moan loudly, holding onto the arm he was held by. He started bouncing on him harder, slamming his hips right back to stimulate his own prostate inside of him while Chris never let go of his neck, sometimes just having his hand there then squeezing it again which drove Felix crazy. He loved being dominated even such a situation where seemingly he got the power, he could set the pace and the rhythm but the hand around his neck reminded him who’s actually in charge. Slowly his thighs started to give up and shake, bouncing turned into grinding down on his boyfriends dick, that’s when Chris decided now he can give Felix what he wants. He let go of his neck and flipped them over with one motion and started hammering inside of his lover. Felix didn’t even know where he was at this point, he just tangled his fingers in Chris’ hair and pulled up his knees to make a better angle for him to hit his spot. He was moaning Chris’ name while he covered his neck in hickies, almost like marking him as his own. </p><p> </p><p>„Chris, ’m close, so close, please let me-..” Felix babbled out now grasping the sheets next to him from the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>„Let go for me baby.” he pressed a kiss on his forehead while Felix screamed from the intensity of his orgasm. Chris didn’t stop though, fucking him trhough it until it turned overstimulation which made Felix’s walls clench on him so hardly he came inside his boyfriend with a groan. He laid down next to Felix, not pulling out yet just swaying the blonde locks away from Felix’s eyes. „You want the plug back in baby?” he could only nod then let a whimper escape when Chris pulled out and replaced his dick with the same plug earlier.</p><p> </p><p>„You did so well for me baby. I’m so proud of you.” he leaned in and finally kissed his boyfriend again which made Felix melt into his touch. „Let me clean you up then we can sleep,yeah?”</p><p>„Mkay. I love you.”</p><p>„I love you too, babyboy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are well appreciated, i need feedbacks lmao ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>